elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Litany of Larceny
| faction = Thieves Guild | type = Miscellaneous Quest | QuestID= TGLarceny }} The Litany of Larceny is an unmarked side quest for the Skyrim Thieves Guild. It involves collecting various trophies found all over Skyrim. These special items serve as a visual reminder of the Dragonborn's accomplishments with the Skyrim Thieves Guild. They are displayed on the trophy cases in the Ragged Flagon Cistern. There are two sets of trophies obtained by separate methods, all while in the service of the Thieves Guild. The first group of trophies can be found while completing quests from the main Thieves Guild questline. These items can be sold to Delvin Mallory, for leveled amounts of gold, from 100 to 800 (the value of these items are affected by Barter bonuses and Speech perks). The second group of trophies are rewards for completing a set number of "jobs" for Delvin and Vex (randomized missions known as radiant quests). As more jobs are completed, more trophies are unlocked. The first seven trophies are unique versions of the items that are the targets of Vex's sweep jobs and burglary jobs, while the eighth is a safe filled with replenishing randomized loot. A final trophy, the Crown of Barenziah, is unlocked by completing the side-quest No Stone Unturned. Removing items from the trophy case is not counted as stealing, and they can be taken to sell or have as decoration in your house. Larceny trophies Unlocked trophies Bugs * The map may be bugged and not activate the proper quest. If dropped or stored it may not be possible to take it again. * The final item, and sometimes the Left Eye of the Falmer (final or not) can cause it to be impossible to complete the larceny quests. * If the Eye cannot be returned, a way of getting it to display on the trophy case is to use console commands and type : prid 000e8efe and hit enter then typing : enable to show the Left eye of Falmer on the case in the correct position. ** This bug is fixed after patch 1.9. * The Jeweled Pitcher does not appear after completing 75 jobs ** To fix this, enter the console command "SetStage TGlarceny 80". This will give the Dragonborn the quest to return the Left Eye to Delvin. Then the command "player.additem 1994f 1" will add the Eye to the inventory. Returning to Delvin to turn in the quest BEFORE killing Mercer will complete the quest. If Mercer is killed before turning the quest in, the quest simply disappears from the journal as soon as the body is looted. ** Another solution is to use the console command 'E8F04.enable'. The pitcher should appear where it should be. **The Unofficial Skyrim Patch fixed this issue. * It appears that finishing the Thieves Guild quest Darkness Returns will sometimes prevent handing in more larceny items to Delvin. *If any of the larceny items are removed after they have been sold to Delvin, they cannot be replaced and they will fall through the shelves. On the they may be placable on the shelves but will disappear upon leaving the area. * If one or more larceny targets are in the inventory when Delvin gives a special mission, the targets can not be handed in. After completing the special mission, the targets still can't be handed in and the targets won't even be quest items anymore. This means they can be freely dropped or sold, although this appears to make them 0 value. * Sometimes side job rewards behind the Guildmaster's desk do not appear. ** This can be corrected by using the console command for the missing object followed by enable. Codes to select missing objects are as follows, in order they should be rewarded: ***Jeweled Candlestick: prid E8EFF ***Ornate Drinking Horn: prid E8F00 ***Golden Ship Model: prid E8F05 ***Golden Urn: prid E8F03 ***Jeweled Goblet: prid E8F02 ***Jeweled Pitcher: prid E8F04 ***Jeweled Flagon: prid E8F01 ***Safe: prid 103398 ** The console command "getglobalvalue TGRMasterTotal" will list the number of side jobs completed. * It may not be possible to turn in any targets if the Dwemer Puzzle Cube is in the inventory. **Reverting to a previous game save before the Cube was picked up will allow the other items to be returned. However, the Cube still cannot be returned. * When entering the Thieves Guild the East Empire Trading Map and the Model Ship may have fallen off the shelf onto the floor. ru:Необычные вещи Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Trophies Category:Radiant Quests